


Good boy (2)

by DangerRollins



Series: Good boy [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rick, Don't Like Don't Read, Games, Grimecest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rimming, Sassy Carl, Teasing, extra ass carl, hella concerned Rick, slut carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl's plan to tease Rick doesn't exactly work out.





	Good boy (2)

It had been a long damn day.

Carl didn't often regret his behavior. He was sure of himself more times than not. He knew that everyone considered him a slut, even **he** did, so, of course, other people did. He knew that there were some people who judged him, who wondered how he did what he did and kept a clear conscience. Some people said nasty things about him, spreading lies about how he'd contracted some type of disease, saying that the only reason he was fucking so many people was because he wasn't capable of finding anybody that could truly love him and stick with him, saying he might as well become a full-on prostitute. None of it ever bothered him, and he wasn't ashamed to say that he would gladly fuck someone and then take their money if it had been offered to him. He believed that everyone had the right to do whatever they wanted to with their bodies. He was eighteen, it was his decision, screwing people just so happened to make him extremely happy, and at the end of the day that's all that really mattered. Nobody would ever be able to convince him of anything otherwise. What he'd been doing was perfectly okay.

That being said, he was regretting the shit out of his whole entire life right about now.

It'd been three days since he and his dad had finally had sex and it was already hell. He'd made a promise to Rick, one that he fully intended to keep.

"Yours. I'm all yours now."

He'd said those five simple words while they were cuddling, coming down from their high. He meant them. He didn't just say them to please his dad, he didn't say them because he wanted to avoid an argument or because he felt like he had to. He said them because he meant them.

The way Rick had fucked him, Carl was more than sure that he wouldn't need anyone else anyway. He'd been having sex with so many different people because none of them managed to give him exactly what he wanted. It was pleasurable for him all times, but not like that. There was always something missing.

Ron.

He'd known the guy for two years and he'd been fucking him for just as long. He was naturally gentle, but he knew Carl liked it rough, so they alternated between the two. He was a real gentleman, and although he wasn't interested in Carl romantically, he cared for him deeply. He was the closest thing to a real friend that Carl had.

He was a good guy, a great guy, but he just didn't make Carl feel anything. Not anything like what Rick had managed to make him feel.

Mikey.

Mikey was a jock. He was rough and that was good, but there were quite a few things wrong with him. For starters, he came way too fucking fast. Carl took it as a compliment and would've been able to deal with it if Mikey was willing to get him off even after he was already finished. But Mikey was stupid and Selfish and often left Carl with blue balls. He wasn't big on talking either. He did what he had to do and then he left. Most times, Carl was relieved because he hated the clingy ones, the ones that wanted to stick around and cuddle and talk about their feelings. Sometimes, though, he wanted to be treated like a human and not some type of fuck doll. Not often, but sometimes.

Elliot.

Elliot was new, but he was good. Rough enough, innocent enough, he was a shapeshifter. Need him to be quiet he's quiet. Need him to talk he'll talk. Need him to suck your dick for two hours straight...Well, he'd surely do it. He was great, really! He just...Didn't make Carl feel anything. Not the way Rick did.

And there were many more, the list went on and on, and there was something wrong or something missing with all of them, except for one and that was Rick. Carl had never felt so content after being with someone.

Rick was gentle and brutal at the same time somehow. Rick knew just what to say, how to say it and when to say it. Rick seemed to know just what Carl wanted even before Carl himself knew he wanted it. There was nobody in this world who Carl was closer to, nobody in this world who he loved more. It was Rick. Rick, Rick, Rick, all he wanted was Rick.

Carl had always thought of his dad like this, even when he was younger. Thought he was attractive ever since he was a little kid and sometimes dirty thoughts slipped into his head when he was least expecting it, like when Rick was lying on the couch with no shirt on and an arm draped over his eyes, tired from a hard day's work, or maybe it was after he came out of the bathroom after a shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and water trickling down his torso, or maybe it was when Carl was having trouble coming while masturbating, but the second he thought of Rick, he could finally get off.

He'd always been attracted to his dad, but he'd never thought for a second that he'd be able to act on it. He never thought he'd get to fuck him and he never tried either. He figured it was just an odd fantasy, that it meant nothing and that he'd eventually get over it. It hadn't ever occurred to him that maybe he'd been fucking so many damn people because he was trying to find someone who he thought was as good as or better than Rick. Maybe all he needed this whole time was Rick. Nobody else, just him.

Trying to explain that to all the people he'd been fucking before was fucking tiring.

Of course, Carl left out the fact that he was with his dad now, and he even left out the fact that he and Rick had had sex six times in the last three days, although, he had a hard time not bragging about that one.

He'd been telling everyone the same exact thing. It was a well thought out speech that eventually turned into him swearing until he was red in the face because why the hell didn't these people get it? They did nothing wrong, it wasn't them it was him, this wasn't a joke, blah blah blah.

"I've found someone who I really think I could have an actual relationship with. When I'm with him I don't need anybody else. He's given me something that you haven't been able to give me. I only need him. I'm not saying that you were bad, I'm not saying that at all. I'm simply saying that I love this guy and I don't love you. I'm sorry things had to end this way, I really am, however, I'm sure we both knew this had to end sometime. I'm sure you'll find someone else to screw around with--" And insert a fake chuckle to ease the mood. "Maybe not as good as me..." He'd continue to laugh as he said that, trying not to seem like a conceited jerk despite the fact that he meant it 100% and was, in fact, a conceited jerk. "But you will find someone. I had a lot of fun with you, and I hope to see you around."

He tried to put it as nicely as he could, and he was sure he probably could've been a **little** nicer but he didn't care. He just wanted this to be over. He figured they'd listen to his mini-speech, slowly come to terms with it, nod their heads, pat his shoulder, and walk away.

Nope.

"I can change!"

"You can't do this! I haven't been with anyone as good as you in a long time!"

"Who the fuck am I supposed to call now when I want a blowjob at 8 AM?!"

"We've been screwing around for--" Insert the amount of time they've been screwing around for, and also insert the eye roll that Carl just **had** to give when he heard **that** one. "You cannot do this to me, Carl Grimes!"

It was flattering and annoying.

Carl had been telling everyone all day that it was over, and now he was tired and frustrated and just in an overall bad mood. He knew there was only one way for him to fix his mood, and he also knew that that way wouldn't be happening anytime soon because his dad was at work.

But was that **really** such a problem?

 

When Rick saw the number calling him his mind flashed back to what had happened six years ago. They still had the same damn number because the Grimes men avoided change like the god damn plague. (Unless, of course, that change happened to be a life-altering one, one that allowed them to fuck each other and take their relationship to the next level. That kind of change was apparently more than welcome. Changing a phone number, though? Nah. Too much.) He wasn't sure if he should panic or not. He'd changed the rule a long time ago, told Carl he could call whenever he needed, whenever he **wanted** , but still, he always worried that something terrible had happened when he got a call from the boy.

"Carl, what's wrong?"

It's how Rick always answered the phone. Carl would roll his eyes and then proceed to talk, and Rick would finally breathe again. It's how it always went. Not this time.

"I need you." Carl whined.

Rick failed to catch the teasing tone in his son's voice, his eyes growing wide as he held his breath for a moment before releasing it. "W-What's wrong?" He nearly whispered.

"Dad, chill out." Carl chuckled. "Nothing **too** bad I'm just...In need of some Rick dick. Ya know?"

Rick wanted to hang up right then and there but he didn't want to be rude to his son. He tried his best to keep his cool, but as he tried to find something, anything at all to say, he stuttered over his words.

"I was thinking maybe we could have some fun while you're on break?"

"No, Carl. I'm not even at the station right now, and even if I was-"

"I know you're not at the station. You're in your car." Carl interrupted. Rick frowned and furrowed his brow. "How do you know that?"

"For a cop, you're not very good at being aware of your surroundings."

Rick narrowed his eyes and looked around quickly, not noticing anybody. He was in a pretty secluded area and there was seemingly nobody out and about. "You fucking with me?" He questioned.

"I'm about to be." Carl chuckled. Rick was about to respond when he heard a loud knock on the passenger side window. He looked over quickly and saw Carl standing there suddenly, seemingly appearing out of absolutely nowhere.

He opened the door quickly and watched as the boy slid into the seat, hanging up the phone and then leaning over to give Rick a kiss.

"Hi, daddy." The boy smirked.

Rick pushed him away gently, looking around quickly to see if anyone had spotted them. Obviously, no one had. "Carl, what the fuck? You can't just--I'm at work!"

"You're in your car staring into space and eating Chinese food."

"I'm doing it on the clock."

Carl rolled his eyes before carefully climbing over the seat and sitting on his dad's lap. Rick's eyes widened as he held onto Carl's hips, trying to stop the boy from moving so much. He didn't want to pop a boner right now, especially when he was trying to convince Carl to get off of him.

"You're gonna get us caught before **this** can even get started." Rick huffed. "Get off."

"I've had the shittiest day of my life cutting off all the people I was fucking around with before you decided to bang some sense into me." Carl rolled his eyes. "You owe me. I want you to fuck me. Now."

"First of all, you don't give me orders, **I** give **you** orders." Rick smirked. "Second of all there's nothing you can do or say that will get me to fuck you while I'm at work, and if you even so much as suggest it again, you're getting one hundred spanks and no amount of begging will change that. Now, get out of my car and get your ass back home, and maybe, just maybe, when I get there I'll **think** about giving you what you want."

Rick wore a serious expression on his face and Carl didn't argue. He clumsily climbed back to the passenger side, purposely kicking Rick as many times as he could in the process, and then opened the door to get out. "See you at home, asshole." He muttered before slamming the door as hard as he could. He gave Rick the finger as he strutted off, knowing full well that his behavior wouldn't go unpunished.

The walk home wasn't far, probably fifteen or twenty minutes, but Carl didn't feel like walking. He didn't feel like doing anything other than getting fucked, but here he was.

Carl's luck was looking up, though, because when he rounded the corner he was met with the sight of a nice, black vehicle. The closer he got to it, the more he noticed about it.

-It was brand new, it had to be.

-It had leather seats.

-There was an attractive young man occupying the driver's seat.

That's all he really needed to notice.

He walked cautiously towards the vehicle and the guy seemed to notice the way he was looking because he rolled the window down. "Can I help you, handsome?" He questioned. Carl had a hard time hiding his smirk.

"I need a good time. Not **too** good of a time." Carl answered him. When he noticed the dumb look on the guy's face he sighed before explaining himself further. "No sex. Anything else..."

"Hop in."

********

Rick had only had six hours left at work when Carl left his car. Carl spent one of those hours giving and receiving blowjobs, but after that, he made his way home and decided to put the plan he'd come up with while giving the guy with the nice vehicle a blowjob into action.

He blew Rick's phone up with nudes, some taken at a previous date and some that he'd taken almost as soon as he stepped into the house, and sexy video messages as well. He knew that when his dad saw them he'd be incredibly horny and more than willing to fuck him, but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

Two hours before it was time for Rick to come home, Carl quit texting his dad all together and distracted himself by cooking dinner, cleaning his room, finishing up any homework he had, and then drawing himself a bath. He added a ton of bubbles to it and even some rose petals—They didn't really relax him like they were supposed to, but they were aesthetic nonetheless—and then he stripped off his clothes and climbed into the tub.

Carl stayed in the tub for a long while, wasting as much time as he possibly could, before he finally decided to climb out before his skin shriveled up like an old grape. He threw on some clean underwear and some socks before climbing into his bed and turning on his tv.

He heard the front door opening and closing and a lazy smirk crossed his face, but he quickly turned to face away from the door and buried his face in his pillow.

"Carl!" He heard his dad call. The tone of his voice was an angry one with a bit of lust mixed in. "You little shit! Where the hell—"

Carl heard the yelling stop as his door opened and he quickly closed his eyes. "Carl?" Rick sounded confused now. Carl had appeared out of nowhere earlier and demanded to get fucked, then proceeded to torment Rick all day with inappropriate pictures and—and now he was asleep? Rick thought for sure he'd be wide awake when he got home, ready for whatever he had planned for him. He was getting home a little late tonight, sure, but he didn't think that'd matter.

He sat down on Carl's bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking him gently to 'wake' him up. Carl's eyes fluttered open and he slowly turned to face Rick who stared right back at him with a pissed off look in his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking sending me all those pictures? Anybody could've gotten a hold of my phone and seen them, and then what was I supposed to say?" He lectured. Carl rolled his eyes before closing them again. "And some of those pictures weren't even taken today. Who the hell did you send those to?"

"Quite a few people." Carl mumbled.

"You're mine." Rick grumbled.

"Mhm. I don't send them to anybody now. Nobody but you." He reassured the man.

"Better not. You're mine." Rick stated once again. Carl tried to ignore the guilty feeling making itself known in his stomach. He'd made a promise to Rick and he'd fully intended on keeping it, and yet he'd broken it already. He'd screwed around with another guy already and it'd only been a few days.

Pushing his guilt aside, Carl let out a small cough. "I'm sorry about today. Shouldn't have shown up at your job and I shouldn't have blown up your phone with my naked pictures." He chuckled.

"It'll be fine when I get my hands on your sweet little ass—"

"Not tonight."

The two words made Rick's mouth fly open as he stared at his son. He didn't know how to react. He'd been hot and bothered all day long because of the horny little asshole and now all of a sudden he didn't want to do anything tonight? Rick narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what kind of game his son was playing. "Why not?" He questioned skeptically.

"I'm sick." Carl shrugged his shoulders a little before turning to lay on his side again.

Rick raised his brows as he looked over his son. He didn't look sick. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I just all of a sudden started feeling bad earlier. I'm kind of nauseous and my head hurts."

Rick frowned as he reached toward the boy to feel his forehead. Carl rarely ever got sick, but when he did, it hit hard. "Do you think it's something you ate? What'd you have today?" He questioned as he reached down to feel Carl's stomach. Carl shivered as he felt Rick's cold hand rubbing his skin, and he tried to ignore how close the man's hand was to his dick, but it was hard. (Pun intended, of course.)

"Doubt it. I made chicken Alfredo. I always make chicken Alfredo. Never makes me sick."

Rick sighed as he stared sadly at the young boy, worry creeping up on him as he did. He knew it was probably nothing to worry about and Carl would be fine in the end, but he hated to see his son sick.

"I can make you a doctor's appointment if you want. I'm off work tomorrow anyways—"

"No, I hate going to the doctor." Carl shook his head quickly as he sat up. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need to relax a little bit and it should be all good."

"Yeah..." Rick sighed as he eyed the boy. "Tomorrow's Friday, anyway. Why don't you just stay home and focus on getting better?"

"Fine with me." Carl grinned before leaning forward to hug his dad. "Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem, Carl."

********

"You're either going to take the medicine, or you're going to eat the soup. You have a choice here. Don't make me choose for you."

Carl hadn't thought this through.

He thought that by pretending to be sick he could have an excuse for not fucking Rick while still being able to subtly tease the man until he just couldn't take anymore. It was his way of getting back at Rick for denying him the Rick dick when he'd needed it the most, but now Rick wasn't the one suffering, Carl was.

"No, I **don't** have a choice because you and I both know that you put medicine in the soup too. I'm not seven anymore, you can't trick me with that, and I'm offended that you even tried."

"At least when it's in the soup you can't taste it." Rick sighed. "I can taste all the salt you put into the soup to drown out the dull taste of piss and spit that you call medicine, though." Carl shot back. "I'm fine. I don't need it."

"The fact that you're still standing here, arguing with me instead of leaning over a toilet somewhere puking up your guts is a wonder. I'm just trying to stay ahead of the curve." Rick sent Carl a pointed look. Usually, when Carl got sick he spent a few days glued to the floor by the toilet spilling his guts, and when he wasn't doing that he was on the toilet getting everything out the **other** way.

"I'm already feeling a little better than what I was last night." Carl tried as he slowly stood up and backed away from the kitchen table. He saw Rick's eyes drift downward for only a moment and he smirked. He was only wearing his underwear and they were hanging dangerously low. He tensed his muscles up as much as he could without making it too noticeable. He was admittedly a pretty scrawny boy, but he had **some** muscle to him at least. "I'm just gonna go lay down for a while and if I honestly don't feel any better when I wake up, I will eat all the soup and take all the medicine that you want me to. Deal?"

Rick looked away from Carl for a moment trying to figure out something else to say that would convince him to take his medicine, but he couldn't come up with anything, so, he silently nodded and put the soup he'd been holding down on the table. "Sleep for an hour. Then you're gonna come down here and eat this soup."

"If I don't feel any better." Carl added. "Thanks, dad."

Rick hummed in response and watched as Carl turned to walk back to his room. His eyes drifted down to the boy's ass before slowly drifting back up to look at his back. He was lean and petite and he was getting pretty tall. Rick tried to quit eyeing his son, knowing he wasn't gonna be doing anything with him for at least a few more days, but it was hard.

With a sigh, Rick decided that he'd go take a nap as well. After all, it was his off day.

********

Whenever Carl took a nap while Rick was home, Rick always made it a habit to wake him up so Carl didn't have to set an alarm. Today was no different. When it had been at least a little over an hour, Rick made his way towards Carl's room.

"Time to wake up, Bud!" He called as he stood outside of his door. Usually, Carl was easy to wake up and just calling him would do the trick, but sometimes when he was sick he was a bit harder to get up, so, Rick opened the door with intentions of shaking the boy awake and then forcing him to eat his soup, but he stopped as he noticed he was sprawled across the bed butt naked, lying on his stomach.

Rick stared for a moment, his eyes widening as he hadn't been expecting the delicious view, but he looked away as soon as his eyes would allow it, feeling like a creep for watching his son in such a compromising position when he didn't know about it. "Carl?" He called again. The boy didn't stir.

Rick brought a hand up to rub his face and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over to the boy's bed and standing over it. Before he even knew what he was doing, he placed a hand on his son's back and rubbed it gently before allowing his hand to travel down it slowly, feeling how it curved. When he got to Carl's lower back, he paused for a moment before shaking his head and bringing his hand back up. He shook Carl's shoulder a few times until the pale boy started to stir. Soon enough, Carl's eyes had fluttered open and he'd turned to see his dad, who was blushing under his gaze.

"I—I just...You didn't answer, so—"

"It's fine, dad." Carl chuckled. Rick shivered a little as he heard how deep Carl's voice sounded after just waking up. "Um, sorry...I was a bit hot so I took my underwear off." He explained.

Rick watched as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before staring up at him. He tried to change the subject quickly, nodding before looking away from him. "How do you feel now? The same?"

"Basically, Yeah." Carl shrugged.

"Good. That means you get to eat your soup." Rick stated smugly before speed walking out of the room. He wanted to avoid hearing any arguments or excuses Carl would have to get out of eating his least favorite food, but as he heard Carl's feet hit the floor with a loud thud and then the sound of him running down the hallway to catch up with him, he figured there was simply no avoiding it. "Dad I don't feel any worse either, that means something right?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really, no."

"Dad!" Carl whined.

Rick turned abruptly to face him and quickly glued his eyes to the boy's as he realized he was still naked. He grabbed Carl's shoulder as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, and then pushed the boy into it before scooting it closer to the table. "I'm going to rewarm this soup and you're going to eat it and you're gonna do it without any arguments, understand?" Rick spoke quickly as he leaned down and got close to Carl as he stared him down. Carl's eyes narrowed as he and his dad had a staring contest for a moment, both trying to intimidate the other, and after a few seconds Carl sighed and looked away. Rick had won this round, but Carl wasn't too bothered by it because he knew that **he** would be winning the entire game soon enough.

Rick did exactly as he said he would, reheated the soup and then placed it in front of Carl, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as he waited expectantly. Carl slowly picked up the spoon and placed it in his mouth, still staring at his dad. He swallowed the disgusting substance down before sighing, leaning forward and dipping the spoon in again. Rick nodded in approval before patting Carl on the back. "Good boy." He smirked. "I'm going to go hop in the shower and I want you to finish that while I'm in there. When I get out, maybe we can watch a movie or something. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Carl muttered, defeat lacing his voice. Rick chuckled before leaning down to kiss his head. "Don't try anything stupid, Carl. Don't pour it down the sink or in the trash can or in the garden either." Rick rolled his eyes. "Eat it."

"I will." Carl grumbled.

"I'll know if you don't."

"I will finish it." Carl insisted. "Now, go."

When Rick was kinda almost sure that he could trust Carl to actually eat his soup, he walked toward the bathroom. Once he was inside he stripped himself of his clothing and tossed them into the hamper before turning the shower on and stepping inside. The warm water felt nice hitting his skin and he spent a few moments just soaking in it before he started to actually clean himself.

He washed his hair first before moving on to scrubbing his body. He paid a little extra attention to his cock, closing his eyes and leaning one hand against the wall to support himself as the other wrapped itself around his dick and started to move slowly. His brows furrowed and his lips parted as he imagined that it was Carl stroking him instead of himself. His mind drifted to a few nights ago when Carl had looked **so** good lying on the bed with his legs spread open, fingering himself slowly. His eyes had been closed and his lips were parted, a pretty pink color covering his cheeks. He'd had no idea that Rick was watching until he cleared his throat and made his presence known. The boy hadn't even attempted to pretend he wasn't doing anything, only spreading his legs a little wider and moving his fingers a little faster. "Well, you weren't here and somebody had to do it." Carl had mumbled. "You're more than welcome to take over now if you want, though." And of course, Rick did.

Then his mind drifted to the day before, when the boy had sent him a plethora of dirty pictures. They were all so good and Carl looked like an actual model, or maybe even a porn star. There was one picture in particular that Rick loved, though.

Carl was lying down in the back of a car, leather seats surrounding him. Carl's light skin drastically contrasted the dark scenery. His back was arched, his smooth stomach being put on display, and he was making the face he always made right before he was about to cum.

Rick hated the idea of anyone else seeing him like that, and obviously, someone had seen it because they'd taken the picture, but boy was he grateful for that damn picture. The image would probably be forever etched in his brain, and he wasn't complaining about that one bit.

Rick jumped as he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and he quickly poked his head out of the shower curtain only to see Carl standing in front of the toilet. "Damn it, Carl! You scared me!" He chuckled a little. Carl merely shrugged and looked at Rick with a knowing look on his face. "If you hadn't been busy rubbing one out without me, I wouldn't have caught you off guard."

Rick ignored him and closed the curtain completely again before getting back to where he was. He assumed Carl would be gone soon anyway.

He was wrong.

He heard a bit of shuffling around, which he paid no mind to, before suddenly the curtain was pushed back and Carl was stepping into the shower as well. "Carl—" He started. "I finished all my stupid, disgusting soup already, and I need a shower too. This way we won't be wasting water." Carl smirked. Rick rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the shorter boy. "Carl, you are sick. I can't risk getting a cold—"

"I ate your magical soup, I'm fine." Carl grumbled. "Look, you don't have to do anything. You don't even have to get close to me! Just close your eyes, relax, and let me take care of you." He lowered his voice and a seductive tone took over it as he reached forward and placed a hand on Rick's throbbing cock. He was already close to coming and Carl knew it wouldn't take much to get him off, so he sunk down to his knees and looked up at Rick, silently asking for permission before he placed his mouth around Rick's length. Rick tried and failed to hold back a loud groan as his hand found Carl's hair. He tugged on it gently as he felt Carl swirling his tongue around his tip and then running it all the way down his shaft.

"Fuck, Carl. What are you doing to me?" He grunted as he squeezed his eyes closed. Carl brought one of his hands up to rest on his dad's abdomen as his other one found its way to the man's hip, holding him steady. Carl bobbed his head up and down slowly, and Rick allowed it, not wanting to push the boy.

When Rick felt like he was about to cum, he pushed Carl off of him and helped him stand again before placing a hand on his cheek and giving him a long kiss. Carl tilted his head to deepen the kiss and moaned as he felt Rick's hands massaging his ass. After a moment of resting there, his hands traveled down to the boy's thighs. He tapped them gently before spreading them a little, and getting the message, Carl jumped and wrapped his legs around Rick's waist. He wrapped his arms around Rick's neck as well as Rick walked forward until the boy's back was pressed up against the wall.

Rick's mouth didn't leave Carl's as he effortlessly adjusted them and lined himself up with Carl's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, watching as Carl broke the kiss, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He started moving after a moment, slowly thrusting into Carl as he held onto one of the boy's thighs with one of his hands and gripped his side with the other.

"Feel good?" Rick asked, smirking as Carl wiggled around a little. Carl answered with a loud moan, finally opening his eyes to look at Rick. "So fucking good." He said breathlessly. Rick picked up speed after hearing the words. Carl held on tightly to Rick as he connected their lips once again, desperately needing to taste him again.

After a few minutes, Rick slowed his pace again and slowly slid out of Carl. Carl whined a little, causing Rick to chuckle. Rick turned Carl so that he was facing the wall and pressed him up against it before entering him again. Carl spread his legs and made sure to jut out his ass while keeping his upper body pressed tightly against the wall. Rick made sure to bring a hand up to keep the boy's head against the wall as he thrust into him deep and hard. Soon enough, Carl was nearly screaming as he stroked himself quickly and came hard. Rick wasn't far behind, pulling out once again and forcing Carl down to his knees. Carl quickly opened his mouth, tilting his head back as he tried to catch all of Rick's cum in his mouth. He swallowed it all down and grinned up at Rick when he was done.

"Lot better than that damn soup, I'll tell you that."

********

So, Carl's plan hadn't exactly worked out the way he thought it would. He thought he would've been able to hold out and tease Rick without actually doing anything with him, but clearly, he wasn't. He wasn't too worried about it though, he could just start over. He'd tease Rick for a couple more days, without actually doing anything this time, of course, and **then** they'd have the best sex of their lives.

"Quit. Squirming. Carl." Rick said through gritted teeth. He and Carl had cleaned themselves up after having fun in the shower, threw on some comfortable pajamas, covered the living room couch in fluffy blankets and pillows, and found a shit ton of movies to watch. All the lights in the house were off, the only light they had was coming from the TV which was playing 'The Wolf of Wall Street'. Carl had made it a point to sit on Rick's lap, and Rick didn't even bother arguing, knowing that Carl would win this one if any one. When Carl was sick he was clingy and needed attention at every second or else he was a grumbling mess the entire time, not that he was much different when he was well, and Rick didn't mind giving him all the attention he needed anyway. The only problem was that he wouldn't quit moving around and not only was he getting in the way of the TV, he was also grinding down on Rick and Rick was trying not get hard again.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable." Carl muttered. He readjusted himself once again, smirking a little as he heard Rick let out a grunt as he finally plopped down directly on the man's semi-hard cock. "Are you done now?" Rick hissed. "You're ruining the movie, you know. Be quiet." Carl ordered.

Rick let out a huff but didn't reply. He strained his neck to look around Carl and stared at the TV, only somewhat paying attention to it.

They sat like that for a while, Carl stopping most of his movements as he actually started to get into the movie, but Rick was still flustered. He wondered how this had happened. Less than a week ago he'd been able to go without having sex for months at a time. He was a busy man, between trying his best to keep his town safe and mostly crime free and taking care of his son, he didn't have a lot of free time, and even when he did he wasn't really worried about finding anyone to have sex with. Now, he could barely even go a day without it.

"I'm hungry." Carl sighed. Rick raised his brows. Carl had just eaten about two hours ago, and usually, when he was sick he only ate once a day, if that. "Really? Can't believe you're not still full from the soup." He mumbled. Carl shrugged and stood up, pausing the movie before walking toward the kitchen.

Rick watched him closely, narrowing his eyes as he noticed just how not sick Carl was looking. He'd known the boy for eighteen, almost nineteen years and this was the literal first time the boy had ever gotten sick without actually **being** sick. Sure, Rick could've just assumed that he was hungry because he hadn't eaten his soup—which was more than likely—And he could've assumed that Carl's immune system was just better now. He wasn't a doctor, but he was sure it was possible for the body to change the way it responded to certain things over time, of course, it was more than possible! But Rick didn't think either of these things were true right now. No, he thought Carl was lying.

Why would he lie about being sick, though? It definitely wasn't just to get out of school. If Carl had really wanted to stay out today, he would've found a way to convince Rick to let him stay home, a way that wouldn't have required him to eat the soup he hated so much. Besides, Carl didn't really like staying out of school because it affected his grades. He hated getting behind on his work.

 **'Well, he does skip school to fuck people in public parks sometimes.'** Rick reminded himself, rolling his eyes.

"What are you gonna eat?" Rick called.

When Carl didn't respond, Rick stood up and walked toward the kitchen quickly, placing his hands on his hips while he stood in the doorway and watched as Carl, who had his back turned to him, hurriedly tried to put a pack of Oreos back in the top cabinet. "Crackers!" He yelled, his voice muffled as he spoke around all the cookies he'd shoved in his mouth.

Well, now it was definitely confirmed. Carl wasn't really sick. He hated eating sweet stuff when he was sick, he couldn't stomach it. Couldn't even stand the smell of it, and now here he was, stuffing his face with Oreos.

Rick waited until it looked like Carl was done swallowing his snack before he walked over to him, quickly turning the boy around. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of Carl, trapping the surprised looking boy as he glared at him. "What?" Carl asked, trying his best to look innocent.

"Why did you lie about being sick?"

"I didn't lie about being sick." Carl denied, looking down at Rick's lips as he spoke. He couldn't look his dad in the eyes and lie, not when he was so close.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time." Rick spoke slowly as his eyes pierced into Carl's. Carl gulped as he noticed how serious his dad looked. He was scared and turned on all at the same time. Rick always had that effect on him. Somehow, he managed to be the most intimidating son of a bitch on the planet to Carl and still make him feel at ease at once. "Why did you lie about being sick?"

Carl stared at him for a moment, not wanting to answer but not daring to lie again. He sighed after a moment. "I wanted to punish you for not fucking me when I wanted you to." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, causing Rick's eyes to narrow even more. "I thought if I pretended to be sick I'd get to tease you and make you miserable without having to fuck you. Plus, I got to get pampered by you." He grinned.

"You wanted to punish me?" Rick growled. "I say no to you **one time** and you decide that you have to punish me?"

"In my defense...My plan obviously didn't work. At all."

"Is there anything else you'd like to admit to while we're at it?" Rick asked sarcastically. Carl blushed. "I, ugh...I got into a car with a random stranger after you turned me down yesterday...Gave him a blowjob and he gave me one. Thought if I got off with him I wouldn't need you and I'd be able to follow through with my plan. Obviously not...Also, I didn't eat your soup. While you were in the shower I poured some of it into the plants outside and then I remembered you said to not pour it out in the garden so I ran to the neighbor's house and poured it in their bushes—"

"You poured it into my plants?! That's gonna kill them!" Rick shouted. Carl flinched back and raised his hands in defense. "If the soup can kill the plants it can probably kill me too which is exactly why I didn't wanna eat it in the first place, so maybe that's something to think about..."

Rick exhaled slowly through his nose before leaning away from Carl and staring at him for a moment. "I'm sorry." The boy apologized, although it was clear he didn't mean it. Rick chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, no you're not. But you will be."

Carl was about to ask him what he meant, but before he could he was being tugged by his shirt towards the table. Rick pushed everything that was on it off and onto the floor before lifting Carl so that he was sitting on top of it. "What do you think I should do to you?" Rick asked as he placed a hand on Carl's thigh and slowly moved it upward until it landed on Carl's already erect cock. "I'm honestly asking. I don't know what to do with you. I could try to play the same game you were playing, I could just **not** fuck you for a while, but that'll just be punishing me as well, and I don't deserve that. I could spark you again, but you might enjoy that too much."

"Guess there's just no way for you to punish me." Carl breathed heavily as he placed his hands around Rick's neck, whining a little as he felt Rick's hand gripping him. "Just give me what I want, dad. Just fuck me."

Rick leaned forward and pecked Carl's lips before attaching his lips to the boy's neck. He licked it slowly before biting down harshly, causing Carl to yelp.

Carl reached into Rick's pajama pants and started to stroke his cock as well, causing Rick to moan. Carl smirked as he leaned back a little so that he was almost laying down on the table. "Come on, dad. Just let me win this one. Just admit that I won and fuck me like you know you want to."

Didn't sound like such a bad idea as Rick felt his son's hands massaging his shaft slowly.

Rick nodded after a while, pulling away from Carl slightly. "Fine. I guess you did win this one." He chuckled as he noticed the surprised look on Carl's face. "You wanna head up to my room?"

"I don't see anything wrong with where we're at right now." Carl grinned. Rick untangled himself from Carl and took the boy's shirt off. "Suit yourself." He shrugged.

They removed their clothing hurriedly, barely able to keep their hands off each other as they did so, and when they were finally completely naked, Rick squatted down so that he could wrap Carl's legs around his shoulders. Carl sighed happily as he felt his dad licking his thighs, slowly getting closer to his entrance. When his tongue finally found itself there, Carl moaned.

Rick was obviously teasing him as he swirled his tongue around slowly, his fingers massaging the boy's hips as it did. Carl wanted to say something, but he didn't wanna push his luck. He was already getting his way when he should've been getting punished, he didn't want to upset his dad any further.

"Suck." Rick ordered as he brought his finger up to Carl's lips. Carl didn't argue, eagerly taking the finger into his mouth and covering it in spit. Rick pulled away after a moment and soon enough Carl felt the finger prodding at his hole. Rick brought one of his hands up to grip Carl's stomach as he continued to swirl his tongue around and finger the boy. He added another finger almost as soon as he got the first one in and smirked as he heard Carl suck in a sharp breath. The boy was being quieter than usual, so, he pulled his mouth away and looked up at his son. "What's the matter, Carl? You're quiet. Don't like what I'm doing?" He questioned as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Carl whined and jutted his lip out, pouting as Rick stood up to his full height. "Dad." He groaned.

Rick chuckled as he stroked himself slowly, staring into Carl's eyes as he did. He didn't make any attempt to move closer to Carl which made the young boy sigh. "You gonna make me beg again?" He sounded unamused and it caused Rick to chuckle again. "It wouldn't hurt."

"You and I both know that I want you to fuck me. Remember the conversation we just had? You know, the one where I revealed my master plan to you?"

"You sure do have a smart mouth. I think you need something in it to shut you up."

"I'd rather have something in my ass. Can't promise it'll keep me quiet, but I won't be saying anything that you wouldn't **love** to hear. Come on, **Rick** , don't make me shove my own fist up my own ass and get myself—"

Carl cut himself off with a loud gasp and then a loud 'fuck' as Rick pushed into him abruptly. The rough movement caused the table to move a little and Rick smirked as Carl shot an arm out to wrap around his neck once again. "You were saying?"

"I hate you." Carl muttered shakily. "Move."

"Why would I do that? You hate me, so—"

" **Dad!** Move!" Carl whined. "I'm already close I just, I need you to move!"

Rick groaned as he felt Carl clenching and unclenching around him. He slowly began to thrust forward, burying his face in the boy's neck and resting one of his hands on the table to support himself while the other one held onto Carl's thigh to keep him steady. Carl moaned loudly in his ear before biting down on his shoulder, his hands scratching at Rick's back. "Fuck yes!" He moaned. "Just like that, yes! Keep going!"

Rick sped up his pace, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself getting close. He felt Carl move one of his hands, probably to stroke himself as Rick fucked him, and he opened his eyes and shoved the boy's hand away quickly. "No." He shook his head. "Don't."

For once, Carl listened, moving his hand back to its original position. Rick fucked him fast and hard, groaning every now and then as the boy kept moaning and cursing in his ear, and soon enough, he was coming. His thrusts got sloppier and sloppier as he emptied himself inside of Carl, the boy panting heavily and kissing his neck as he did. After a few moments, Rick's thrusts stopped completely and he pulled out of Carl, immediately stepping away from him to pick up his clothes. "W-Wait a minute dad I didn't get finished yet." Carl breathed.

Rick nodded as he put his underwear back on. "And you're not going to, either. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not until I say you can, and who knows when that'll be."

"What?" Carl snapped, narrowing his eyes as he hopped off the table, his legs wobbly. "What the hell are you talking about dad? This isn't funny! I wanna come, daddy, please!"

"You don't fuck with me and get away with it, Carl. You should know that by now. You lied to me, you screwed around with another guy behind my back just because I didn't give you what you wanted. That's not even why I'm punishing you, though. I'm punishing you because you really thought that you were actually gonna get away with it. You actually thought that you won. There's no winning with me, Carl." Rick chuckled as he pulled his pants back on. "Clean this mess up and then go to your room. Watch some TV 'til you're ready to go to sleep. Don't come out unless you need to go to the bathroom." He leaned forward to give Carl a peck on the lips and Carl watched in disbelief as he began to walk away before he stopped himself again. "And if I find out you touched yourself before I gave you permission to, I **will** make you pay. Don't try me, Carl. You know it won't work out well for you in the end."

With that, he left the kitchen and a pissed off Carl. Carl began to clean up the mess, not wanting to disobey his dad right now, but this wasn't over. One day he'd get his revenge. One day he'd come out on top and he **would** win. He just had to be smart about it.

**Author's Note:**

> FUNNY STORY! WHEN I WENT BACK AND REREAD THIS I NOTICED THAT THE PART WHERE CARL GETS MAD AT RICK AND GETS INTO THE CAR WITH THE RANDOM GUY AND THE PART WHERE RICK THINKS ABOUT THE PICTURE CARL HAD SENT OF HIMSELF IN THE BACK OF A CAR WITH LEATHER SEATS IS CONNECTED!
> 
> I did not do that on purpose so that's pretty cool! Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait! I write fluff quicker than I write smut! Probably gonna do a part two of 'Its what men do' soon.
> 
> I'm not promising anything, but would you want a part three of this or do you think this is enough?
> 
> Also, I know that these are super wordy and that's because I really like writing smut with a plot, but I promise all the smut I write won't be so long lol. Do you like the long ones though? Or do you prefer that they're short and straight to the point?


End file.
